(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Exemplary techniques of fixing toner transferred onto paper in image forming apparatuses include a technique in which light, such as a laser beam, is applied to the toner on the paper.